


Space Kid.

by Flo_Lesteryy



Series: Space Kid. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hatred, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_Lesteryy/pseuds/Flo_Lesteryy
Summary: Space Kid is from Xivis. What's Xivis? Xivis is a planet not too far from Earth. Space Kid's father decides to send Space Kid there for a mission they need to complete. This mission is very dangerous to do alone, and Space Kid needs assistance. They meet a 'friend' on Earth named Munch who is clueless about what Space Kid is there to do.Warning:This story does contain gore; the deaths of some characters, blood, and weapons. But don't worry, there will be a bunch of fluffy/happy parts.
Series: Space Kid. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217216
Kudos: 1





	Space Kid.

“Congratulations King and Queen. You guys have a healthy baby girl.”

The doctor handed the Queen her newborn child. The Queen had a face full of tears with a huge smile on her face. She held out her shaking hands, reaching for her newborn child. 

“She’s absolutely beautiful.” the Queen whispered. 

“She is indeed.” the King agreed.

As their child cooed in her arms, they heard a faint scream from outside the building. Everyone looked outside the window, and what caught their eyesight shocked everyone. Especially the King and Queen.

The doctors took off their masks in shock and slowly got closer to the window. 

“What’s goin’ on?” the Queen asked with her voice full of concern. 

The doctors quickly pulled down the blinds on the windows and one of them grabbed a small blanket for the baby. Wrapped the baby up to keep her warm, and handed her to the King. 

“Give me back my child! What are you doin’ with her?” the Queen asked, trying her best to get up from the hospital bed.

“No ma’am. You can’t get up yet, your body needs to heal.” one of the doctors said, trying to make her lay back down.

The doctor with the baby handed it to the King and whispered, “Get away as far as you can. Keep the baby safe.”

“What about my wife? What will happen to her?” he asked. 

The doctor looked back at the Queen with worry in her eyes.

“We’ll take care of her. Just go and keep the baby safe.”

The King hesitantly ran towards the door and opened it. Everyone that was seen in the hallways was screaming and crying. 

‘What is going on?’ the King thought. Looking down at his child in his hands, making sure that she was okay.

The King thought of an idea. ‘There’s a secret office on the third floor. We’re on the third floor. I might make it.’ 

He took a turn out of the hospital room his wife was in and headed towards the nearest staircase there was.

“My daughter! My baby! Give me back my child!” he heard his wife screaming and sobbing down the hall.

This made him tear up a bit. But he knew that what he was doing would make her proud.

As he was running down the halls holding his now crying child, he finally found the staircase. He carefully ran down the stairs and made it to the third floor where he found more people than the last. 

“Does anyone know where a doctor is?!” the King screamed with fear in his voice. 

I just saw one down the hall, but be careful...it’s down there.” a stranger answered him. But the King was just more confused.

“What’s down there?!” he asked the stranger. 

The stranger didn’t answer. They just kept running.  
‘I need a doctor to get the key for the room.’ the king thought. 

He went the other way looking for a doctor to archive the key for the secret room. 

He looked in all the open rooms, and found the room he planned to hide in...and it was open. 

He walked in and he swore his heart stopped. Behind the desk in the middle of the office were someone’s legs...and they weren’t moving. This made the king worry more. He heard a faint bang from down the hall where other people were coming from. 

He ran into the office and made sure not to move anything around so it wouldn’t look like someone else had been in here. He locked the door behind him and tried to quietly put a file cabinet in front of the door. He then quickly hid behind the desk, right beside where the body was. He tried not to make eye contact with it so he wouldn’t panic more.

He looked down at the child in his arms and she was sound asleep with tear stains down her face from earlier. 

The King then heard faint loud footsteps coming from the hall he was in. At this point, he was able to hear his heartbeat. He prayed that his baby didn’t start crying.

There was also something help he heard…

It sounded like a taser? And...heavy breathing. 

He heard it stop for a couple of seconds. Then heard banging on the door. He held his baby even tighter, not wanting anything to happen to her. 

Whatever it was seemed to be strong enough to push down the file cabinet behind the door. The King looked back down at the baby in his arms to see if she had awoken from the noise. But she was still sound asleep.

The King then heard the doorknob turn on the door and curled up into a little ball so he wouldn't be seen. He then heard the rhythmic footsteps again, but only closer. He shut his eyes as tight as he possibly could. 

That’s when he heard the body move. Whatever that thing was, was dragging the body out of the room. The blood quickly leaving a trail from the body. 

‘What. Is. That. Is it going to feast off of it?’ the King tried to think straight, but his thoughts were scattered all over the place. The main one being; ‘Is my wife safe?’.

‘I need to get out of here as quick as possible.’ 

He heard the door slam shut behind the creature. But he was wondering if the creature was still in the room with him. It could be a possibility. 

Maybe not. The breathing stopped and the footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore. 

‘This is my chance.’ the King thought. 

He quickly got up and ran to the door, while being careful not to trip over the file cabinet. As he ran out of the room, he realized that everyone had already left. No one could be seen or heard on that floor. He then made his way to the next staircase to get out of the hospital. 

This is when he met with the creature again. It was on the first floor, where the exit to the building was. There were more people there than the King expected. Some were hiding and some could be seen. 

He saw that one of the groups that were hiding had a sword. This is when he got an idea. 

“Here, hold my daughter and give me your sword. Fore I have an idea.”

The strangers took the baby carefully and cradled them in their arms. While the other hand the king with their sword. 

The King then slowly crept behind the bulky creature. It was wearing a round helmet with a couple of tags on the front of his chest. He held the sword up like a baseball bat, preparing to kill the creature. He saw that there were children in the building trying to escape also. 

“Don’t. Look.” He mouthed to kids.

And with one swing, off went the creature’s head. Everyone gasped with their tear-stained faces and their terrified kids. The King looked down at the dead creature’s body. The blood quickly pouring out everywhere. 

“Do not worry everyone. I have killed the beast. You are all free to head home unless you require medical assistance.” He announced to the people.

Then he remembered… ‘My wife.’

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was already proofread, but if there are any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
